


You Got Me

by songstoponder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Champ is a good guy, Champ is not a dick here, F/F, No Earp Curse, WayHaught College AU, WayHaught end game, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstoponder/pseuds/songstoponder
Summary: Waverly get's everything that she wants. Would she get it this time?





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one shot for you guys!   
> I hope you don't find this lame. It was playing in my mind for weeks already and I thought of writing it to share with you all. I hope y'all would like it!

 

“Good morning, Waverly.” Chrissy greeted her best friend with a cheek kiss.

 

“Good morning, Chrissy. You’re early?” She countered her friend.

 

“I needed to make sure that nerdy Jeremy was done doing what I asked him to do, or else, I’ll lock him in his nerd lab.” Chrissy countered.

 

“You wouldn’t want the sheriff to hear about this right?” Waverly asked as they started to walk the halls of the university. Everyone greeted them and they just flashed their sweet smiles at them.

 

“Nope. Dad shouldn’t know. I bet Sheriff Nedley would give me a lesson on being nice again. I’m so over it.” Chrissy answered with annoyance. She loved her dad, but he was just too much sometimes.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. I’ll catch you up later, I have class in Psychology. See you later?” Waverly and Chrissy parted ways and walked towards their respective classrooms. As Waverly approached her usual seat in the room, she noticed that it was occupied already by a certain red head, beside him was a muscular man, with an ash brown hair, and the two seemed to be occupied with what they were talking about. She approached the two people and gave them her sweetest smile.

 

“Hi, I’m Waverly Earp.” She introduced herself. The man with ash brown hair smiled at her and introduced himself.

 

“Hi, I’m Hardy James, but you can call me Champ.” He smiled at Waverly. “This is my best friend, Nicole. Nicole Haught.” He said to Waverly and pointed at his friend. The girl named Nicole just stared at Waverly and gave her a quick nod before going back to the book that she was talking about with Champ.

 

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her _. Why didn’t she say a word to me?_

 

“I’m sorry. But I think you are in my usual seat. I’d love to sit now, before the professor comes in.” She said in a nice voice. Nicole just stared at her for a fraction of a second and raised her eyebrow.

 

“We were informed that this is a free seating class. I don’t know why you would insist sitting here when someone else is in it already?” She asked while staring at Waverly.

 

“Excuse me?” The small brunette said with shock in her expression. “I was asking you nicely, why you have to be rude?” She countered.

 

“I’m sorry. I was not rude. I was stating facts.” Nicole answered. Champ saw the battle between the two women were having, Nicole being all calm and informative, and Waverly flexing her jaws in disbelief. He got up and got in between them.

 

“Sorry about that Waverly, we’ll just find another seat. Sorry about this.” He said apologetically and stared at Nicole giving a signal that they should just switch seats. Nicole nodded, got up and walked away, followed by Champ who gave Waverly a last glance and an apologetic look.

 

_Does she not know me?_ Waverly said to herself as she watched the two new people she met. She considered talking to Nicole to give her a sense of understanding that she, Waverly Earp, doesn’t go down without a fight. Even with a single seat.

 

\---

 

“What the hell, man. You really did that?” Champ asked as they settle into the new seat that they picked, just a few seats away from their original position earlier.

 

“I did nothing.” Nicole said and went back to her book. “And if you like her, ask her out already. You are losing game dude.” She teased Champ.

 

“No. She is pretty, but not really my type. Besides, we have to make sure that we finish this semester with a great goal. Closer steps to our dream of being good cops.” He said raising his hand with a fist bump.

 

“Yeah dude. You’re right.” She met Champ’s hands and bumped her fists to his.

 

\---

 

“Why do you look like someone stole your favorite candy from you?” Chrissy asked her friend. They were eating lunch with Rosita, another of Waverly’s closest friends.

 

“No one stole a candy. But a seat was.” She said with annoyance in her tone. “Well, it was returned, but that red head really got to my nerves. Does she not know me?”

 

“Who?” Rosita inquired while reading a book. Not really looking at her friends.

 

“This Nicole. Nicole Haught. She talked to me as if I was no one to her!” The Earp girl said and ruffled her hair.

 

“Oh. I know her. I have classes with her. She is a transferee from Calgary, went here with her best friend Champ.” Rosita said not caring what Waverly’s face looked like.

 

“Yeah. I met them too. She seems… hot?” Chrissy said. Waverly gave her an unreadable look. She wasn’t sure what Chrissy meant, until Chrissy continued. “What made you so pissed?”

 

Waverly told them the story in full detail, not leaving a single information behind.

 

“So, tell me that I am hearing this right. You got pissed because she didn’t want to give you your usual spot?” the Latina said, this time looking at her friend in disbelief.

“Yeah. It’s like she doesn’t care if I have feelings.” Waverly stated.

 

Rosita laughed at her friends’ antics. “Waves, you can’t blame her. She actually has a point. You can’t blame her. Try not to be an entitled spoiled brat sometimes. Just be nice.”

 

Waverly doesn’t get mad at Rosita for this comment. She is thankful that among them three, Rosita seemed to be the moral compass of the group.

 

“I was nice. She was just being bitchy.” She countered.

 

“Your ego got bruised. Wow, that’s a first.” Chrissy said and Rosita laughed again.

 

Ever since high school, the three of them were friends. Truly, this was the first time that Waverly got that kind of treatment, and much worst, it was from a total stranger.

 

“I wouldn’t think about it. I’ll let is pass this time. Just for the sake because I am so nice.” The small brunette said.

 

“Yeah, Waves. Whatever you say.”

 

\---

 

It had passed a few weeks and Waverly always found herself looking to where Nicole and Champ were sitting during their Psychology class. It was evident that Nicole was a nerd, but not your typical nerdy nerd that’s scared of the bullies in school. She just doesn’t care about the people around her, and Waverly has never been more affected in her life by one person who doesn’t seem to care if she exists.

 

Waverly always got what she wanted. She was an Earp, they were a known family in Purgatory. She is one of the original line of families in the area, and everybody loved her.

 

“Waverly, stop staring at her and go talk already. It’s been a week, I can’t take this anymore.” Chrissy said to her friend.

 

“I am not talking to her. I am not even staring at her.” She defended.

 

“Yeah, say that to yourself for the past few weeks already.” Rosita intervened, holding her lunch tray.

 

“I am not, she’s just so infuriating! She still hasn’t said sorry about the chair incident. But I got over it already, since I am super nice.” Waverly answered while taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

“Suit yourself.” Rosita gave Waverly a teasing smile. “Oh wait, their talking with Nerdy Jeremy, and they just left cafeteria.”  

 

Waverly and Chrissy looked at their direction and found Nicole, Champ and Jeremy walking out of the place, lunch already forgotten. The small Earp followed Nicole with her eyes, and it was only then that she had realized that she was staring long when she heard Rosita giggle at her side.

 

“Yep, so much for being nice Waverly, staring is rude.” The Latina said to her friend.

 

“I was not staring!” Waverly hissed and walked away while her friends laughed at the background.

 

\---

 

“I hate that girl!” Waverly said while she was inside her car driving home.

 

“How can I be so affected with the things that she do! I am an Earp! I do not feel this way, everybody loves me!” She was so busy ranting when her phone rang.

 

“What?!” She answered angrily.

 

_“Woah, baby girl. Relax! What’s got you all hot and moody?”_ Waverly glanced over to her phone and found the name on the screen.

 

“Wynonna! Sorry about that, bad hair day.” She lied. “What’s up?”

 

_“Was just going to ask you if you want anything. I’m at the grocery store, I’ll be cooking for dinner.” Her sister said._

 

“Oh, please don’t. I want to have a good evening, and you cooking is not going to make that happen.” Waverly said groaning.

 

_“Hey! That’s mean! I was just kidding. Willa’s in town and she invited us for dinner, Shorty’s?”_  Wynonna answered.

 

“Great! I missed her. She with Robert and little Wally?” Waverly beamed at her nephews face in her head.

 

_“Yep. So, I’ll just see you there later?”_

 

“Yes. See you later, Nonna.”

 

It wasn’t such a bad day after all. The dinner went well that evening and they all parted, with Willa promising that she would be visiting her sisters often.

 

“Keep safe, Waves. I need to get back to the station. Something about a case we’d been running came up. I’ll see you home later?” Wynonna said to her little sister.

 

“Yep. Thanks for tonight, Nonna. I really needed this today.” Waverly pouted.

 

“I figured. You don’t yell unless your really pissed. Who stole your candy?” Her sister asked. _What is it with them and candies?_ Waverly thought.

 

“Nothing. Just really a bad day.”

 

“Okay. Just tell me if somethings up.” Wynonna hugged her and gave her a quick peck in the forehead and left.

 

Waverly walked over to where her car was parked and felt that there was somebody who was following her. It wasn’t crime hour and nobody on their right mind would think of doing harm to her. Her sister was part of special task force and people knew what Wynonna can do with her guns, so Waverly was safe. Until…

 

“Waverly Earp. Sweet girl.”

 

The youngest Earp turned around and found the same creeping guy who was following him since high school.

 

“What do you want Tucker?”

 

“I just want us to be friends. Seriously, why don’t you want to be friends with me.” He answered while taking a step forward to the small brunette.

 

“You are a creepy guy. I had you on restraining order already. Don’t you dare take another step near me, or I’ll make sure you wouldn’t get away with it this time.” She answered sternly being cautious around her, making sure that there was a safe distance between them. She didn’t notice that somebody just came into the scene.

 

“Hey, Earp. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

Waverly turned and there she saw the person that she wanted to see the least.

 

“Nicole?”

 

“Yeah. You ready to go home? This place is a bit busted. Let’s get you home before it get’s late.” Nicole said as she stepped near to Waverly. “Is everything alright here?” The red head turned her head to Tucker.

 

“Everything is fine. I best be going. Goodbye Waverly. Till next time.” He nodded, gave them a creepy smile and left. When Waverly glanced over to where Nicole was, she saw the red head walking away already too.

 

“Hey, Haught. Wait.” Waverly ran after her. She didn’t feel like calling Nicole by her first name. They weren’t _there_ yet.

 

“Yup?” Nicole paused and looked at Waverly.

 

“Thanks for what you did. Whatever that is.” The younger Earp said sheepishly, flashing her sweetest smile. Nicole just nodded and walked away, giving Waverly a final dimpled smile.

 

_That smile._ Waverly thought. _I love that smile. What are you doing to me Nicole Haught? You make my mind spinning._

 

\---

 

“What’s gotten you on high feels today?” Chrissy sat beside Waverly in their History class.

 

“It’s a who. I suppose?” Rosita said sitting on the other edge.

 

“Shut up you two. Just focus on class. I am in a good mood today, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep it that way.” She jokingly glared at her friends. The two were baffled but just nodded their head away.

 

It was time for Psychology and all Waverly could think about was the red head who had saved her last night. She was so excited with seeing Nicole that she rushed towards the hall to her next class. When she entered the room, she found the red head on her usual seat, beside her best friend. She rushed towards where Nicole was seated and greeted her.

 

“Hi Nicole.” She greeted cheerfully. Nicole gave her a confused look and Waverly felt like Nicole was not expecting her to approach them, but she continued. “I just wanted to thank you again for last night. Here, I brought you something, as a thanks of course, nothing more.” She handed Nicole a bag of cookies that she made earlier.

 

“It’s okay. Thank you.” Nicole took the bag and smiled at her going back to the book she was reading. Waverly found this as an improvement with her relationship with Nicole, if that’s what you even call it. _At least were getting somewhere._ Waverly said to herself and back to her chair.

 

“Okay. So, what was that?” Champ asked Nicole who seemed occupied to what she was reading.

 

“What, what?” Still scanning her book, Nicole answered and didn’t gave his friend a side glance.

 

“That with the Earp girl. You saved her or something?”

 

“Yep, a creep was trying to do something to her. I was just in the right place at the right time.”

 

“Yeah. I guess so. Good thing though, at least you know you have a heart.” Teased Champ.

 

“I have a heart. Just not for girls like her.” Nicole said as she glanced over to where Waverly was sitting, and she was shocked that the brunette was looking at her too and it had caught her off guard.

 

“What is there not to like about her? Look dude. She’s totally pretty, looks smart, and it looks like she is into you.” Champ stated.

 

“Well, she’s also a spoiled brat, as of what I have heard, and she is not my type. Besides, you know I’m not good with feelings. No offense.”

 

“Well. Let’s see about that buddy. By the way, don’t forget we have training later. Boss doesn’t want us to be late.”

 

“Yep, never would be.” She smiled at her friend and spared Waverly one last glance before returning to her book, as their professor arrived.

 

\---

 

“Looks like little Earp here has got it bad.” Chrissy said.

 

“What? What’s happening?” Rosita asked Chrissy and looked at Waverly who was currently glancing at Nicole from across the open field. The red head was currently playing with Champ and Jeremy.

 

“Waverly is whipped.” Chrissy whispered to her friend.

 

“I am not whipped.” Waverly caught that moment and turned to her friends who seemed to be enjoying talking about her.

 

“Well you are. Look at you. Tell me, do you like Haught?” Chrissy asked Waverly who seemed to be in thoughts deep as the ocean.

 

“I… I think… I like her.” Waverly said in a whisper.

 

“Woah. Big revelation.” Rosita said. “Well, we always knew that you liked men and women, but what makes Haught so special?”

 

“It’s the way she makes me feel.” She said while looking still at the three friends from across the field.

 

“What? Make you feel stupid? Waves, that girl doesn’t even talk to you. Look, you have been giving her cookies for a week, and she just takes them, smiles and then leave. She can’t even start a conversation with you.” Chrissy said. She was not mad at Nicole, she was just concerned that Waverly would get hurt, going for someone who clearly doesn’t like her.

 

“It’s not that. When I see her, it’s like, she doesn’t really care about me. This is the first time that I have felt the urge to make somebody mine.” She said and looked at the grass. “You all know me, and she probably does too. I always get what I want, whether it’s a thing or a person. But Nicole, she’s like, I can’t get her to like me, and that makes her so damn likeable! She doesn’t seem to be like other people who want me, she doesn’t care who I am. I just want her to see me as somebody more than what people say about me. I like so much, it’s annoying that I can’t help it. And believe it or not, I am getting tired of her not liking me. I must make a move. I am Waverly Earp, and I get what I want.” Waverly said.

 

“Slow down. That was a big speech. Wow, Haught has really got you.” Waverly just nodded and smiled at her friends. _This was going to be a long ride, Haught. I’ll make sure to make you mine._

 

“We’ll help you, Waves.” Rosita said and Chrissy smiled at her friend.

 

\---

 

“Hey Nicole. Why do you keep on avoiding me? I thought that maybe you would want to be friends?” Waverly said panting. She was trying to follow Nicole who was apparently like the flash who walks so fast.

 

“I’m not avoiding you Earp. I just don’t like to talk.” Nicole said still walking. Waverly has been trying to talk to Nicole for over a few weeks after the incident with Tucker, and to her dismay, Nicole was a hard shell to crack.

 

“Well I want to talk, and I will talk now.” Waverly said huffing her final annoyed breath that made Nicole stop on her tracks and face the small girl who was fuming mad. Nicole never felt so scared and cornered.

 

“I am so sick of running after you!” Waverly stood in front of Nicole and pointed her fingers to her chest, poking the red head a bit hard. “You are so insensitive, and I hate you.” She said still poking her forefinger to Nicole’s shoulders.

 

“Hey. I didn’t ask you to go after me. I am sorry if you are mad, but I can’t get your point.” Nicole stepped back and glared at Waverly. She was not raising her voice. She was not like that.

 

“I know! But I still did. Because I… I like you!” Waverly said it. It was final. It was said already and can’t be undone.

 

“You don’t know that you’re talking about, Earp.” Nicole closed her eyes. “You don’t like me. You like the idea of me being a challenge. You always get what you want and then I come, and you feel restless. I am not a challenge that you need to complete. So, stop saying that you like me.” Nicole said calmly.

 

“I like you. I really do. What do you want me to do to prove it to you? I never thought of you as a challenge for me, but if you say so, then…” Waverly went near to Nicole and placed her mouth to the red heads ear. “…challenge accepted.”

 

Waverly’s breath was hot against Nicole’s ears. Her hands were placed perfectly on her chest and she fitted perfectly as she leaned into Nicole’s body. The red head almost fainted as she saw the small Earp walk away from her, swaying her hips in a way she had never saw Waverly did before _. Not that she was checking her out. Yeah._

 

\---

 

**Attempt 1:**

“Hey Nicole! Hey Champ! Hey Jeremy!” Waverly said to the three friends.

 

“Hi Waverly! You could have just said ‘Hi guys!’. That could have been more simpler.” Champ said to the small brunette.

 

“Oh, right.” Waverly smiled. So much for word vomiting. “Can I join your table? The room seems occupied.” Nicole glanced at the library and it was empty. There were only 6 people in the room, the 4 of them, and the 2 librarians. She raised her eyebrows at Waverly and waited for her to continue.

 

“Well, it seems that we’re all studying for the same subject so I was guessing that I can join you three. Get some insights maybe?” She said sheepishly.

 

Nicole just nodded and gave way for Waverly to sit on their usual library table. Throughout the time Nicole didn’t spared Waverly a glance, which made the younger Earp more determined to crack that hard exterior of Nicole. It was a hard job, but she was eager to do it.

 

**Attempt 2:**

 

“Hi guys!” Waverly greeted them chirpily.

 

“Wow, that was better than the last time.” Jeremy quipped that earned him a smack from Champ from the back of his head, and Waverly just gave him a soft smile.

 

“I would just like invite you three to a party that we’d be holding tonight around 7PM. If you would like.”

 

“We would lo… Ouch!” Champ said and stopped as Nicole stepped on his foot.

 

“Sorry. We have to do a thing tonight.” Nicole said and she saw Waverly’s face drop which caught her off guard.

 

“Okay. Sorry about that.” Waverly said and gave them a final nod.

 

**Attempt 3:**

 

“What are you reading?” Waverly came from out of nowhere. Nicole who was reading a book about criminal masterminds.

 

“Nothing. I was just reading.” Nicole said going back to what she was doing. Waverly took the opportunity and sat beside Nicole.

 

“Where’s Champ and Jeremy?”

 

“They still have class.” Nicole answered briefly. “What about your friends?”

 

_Okay, so she’s doing small talk. This is a progress._ “They have class too. I just saw you and figured I could use a time alone with you.”

 

Nicole coughed trying to hide the blush that was happening in her face and Waverly saw this as a sign of victory. After 2 failed attempts, maybe it was the time that she can be good friends with Nicole. _For now._ _She was doing a great progress. It was good. She needed to up her game._

 

\---

 

“Baby girl. Can you pick something up for me, along the way? I left peace maker on my volt.” Wynonna told her sister over the phone.

 

“Sure. I’ll bring it over the station.” She said as she paced through her sister’s room and got her gun. “Got it! Be there in 10!” She exclaimed and hang up. She got her car keys and went straight to her car and drove to the station. She was only half away from the homestead when she heard her jeep make that annoying sound telling her that the engine was about to give up in…

 

“Oh no. Not again!” She slapped her stirring wheel and went down to check on the engine. _Busted_. She said. She shot Wynonna a quick message that she might be late but left the fact that her truck was not working. Her sister was not going to like that.

 

5 minutes into trying to make it work, the young Earp decided to give up. Miraculously, a stranger came out of nowhere that brought Waverly Earp to pure shock.

 

“Can I help you ma’am? _” I know that voice?_ She thought and gave the person a glance. And there she saw Nicole Haught, in all her 5’9 glory.

 

“Earp? What are you doing here?” Nicole seemed to shock with seeing a distressed Waverly on the road.

 

“My truck stopped, and I can’t seem to fix it.” Waverly said showing the tools on her hands, which were not the correct tools by the way. Nicole saw this and she wanted to laugh at what Waverly was doing, but now was not a good time.

 

“Let me help you with that later. I can just give you a lift to where you are off to.” Nicole offered. This was the first time that Nicole offered something to Waverly. _That’s so sweet._ The young Earp said to herself. “But don’t think about it as anything. I was just going along the way.” Nicole said in a beat, not wanting to give Waverly a benefit of the doubt thinking that she was doing this because she liked her.

 

Waverly disregarded what Nicole said. It was obvious that Nicole was into her too. The way Nicole shifts when she looks at her, she knew she had an effect on the red head. It was time to use that to her advantage.

 

“Sure. Whatever you say. I was going to the police station.” She said. Nicole nodded since she was headed that way too. At least it was really along the way.

 

They were inside the car and Nicole was not saying a word to Waverly, and Waverly knew that she needed to break the silence.

 

“You know, you always smelled like vanilla dipped donuts. They’re my favorite.” She said that brought a red blush to Nicole’s face, and there was silence again.

 

They arrived the station in no less than 5 minutes and Wynonna came rushing out of the building, straight to her sister.

 

“Baby girl! What took you so long?!” Wynonna said as she hugged her sister tight.

 

“Just a little side track. But all good, Nonna.” She smiled and then Wynonna saw the red head by her side.

 

“Haughtie! Why are you with my sister? Are you hitting on her?” She pointed to Nicole. Waverly was confused as to why Wynonna knew Nicole, and to her own horror, it was so obvious! Nicole was interning in the Police Department! _Of course!_

 

How can she have been so stupid not knowing that! She never really knew what Nicole was taking, but with all the books about criminal masterminds she was certainly a criminology student.

 

“Nope. I just saw her on the road. Truck got busted, so I offered her a lift.” Nicole said and Wynonna glared at Waverly. They were talking about the truck later. _I am so dead_. Waverly said to herself and she gave Nicole a subtle glare that caused the red head to gulp and exit the scene.

 

\---

 

“So, you never told me that you interned at the Police Department?” Waverly said as she saw Nicole on the break area.

 

“I don’t tell people about that. Too much for saying that you like me, when you don’t know anything about me then?” Nicole smirked. She wanted to see who Waverly would react to what she said. She expected annoyance but instead, she saw Waverly take a step forward her and also gave her a smirk equal to what she gave her.

 

“Well, I am eager to know you.” Waverly said while playing with Nicole’s jacket. She glanced at the red head’s lips and she saw that Nicole did the same to her. Nicole was getting red and Waverly took this an opportunity to tease the aspiring cop.

 

“You do things to my heart, Nicole.” She said still playing with Nicole’s jacket. “You make it skip a beat. I really like you. I want to know you more.” She said.

 

Nicole gulped and she was being light-headed. All this game of cat and mouse with Waverly was taking its toll on her. She swore that she wouldn’t fall for the young Earp’s tactics, but it was getting harder and harder each day. Not to mention, she was Wynonna’s sister, who happens to be her boss.

 

“You make me feel things in my heart too, Waverly.” Nicole said and Waverly was caught off guard. It was the first time that Nicole called her by her first name. It was so nice to hear her say her name, specially in a husky tone. Nicole held her waist and Waverly could have sworn that she would faint anytime.

 

“Oh yeah? What kind of feeling?” She waited eagerly. Nicole leaned into the younger Earp’s ears, and gave a low whisper.

 

“Heart burn.” And with that, she walked away and went back to the designated desks for the interns.

 

Waverly groaned at gave Nicole one final look. _I am getting back with you for that._ She said and she stormed her way out of the station. She had no idea that Nicole was already hyperventilating internally with what she had just done.

 

_Too close, Haught. Too close._

 

\---

 

The next day, Waverly cannot keep it to herself anymore. Not after what she saw earlier this morning.

 

_Flashback…_

 

_Waverly was headed to the locker room where she left her sports bag one from her gym class when she heard the sound of a ball bouncing from the court. Curiosity got to her, so she got her bag and made a side trip to the basket ball court. What she saw was something she never would have imagined seeing._

 

_There she saw Nicole, who was playing hoops with Champ on a one on one battle. She was wearing a lose black muscle shirt that fit her fine and a pair of white shorts. She couldn’t ever take her eyes off Nicole especially when she got the edge of her shirt and wiped the sweat of her face giving Waverly a view of those glorious abs. Who has abs that look so hot? The younger Earp told herself._

 

_She was sure that Nicole Haught would be the death of her._

 

Back to the moment, she was on the cafeteria with her friends who were looking at her while she looked over to where Nicole and Champ were, still wearing their gym clothes. They were just a few seats apart so she can hear what Champ and Nicole were talking about.

 

“I don’t know, Champ. I just need to take this off my chest. It’s really heavy and I can’t take it anymore.” Nicole said to her friend and Waverly heard it. Waverly who was not thinking straight as of the moment suddenly blurted out of nowhere. “I hope it’s your shirt.”

 

“What Waves?” Rosita asked.

 

“What?” Waverly blinked. “Nothing.” She said and she saw Nicole got up and walked out of the cafeteria. “Sorry guys, I have to be somewhere.” She got up and followed Nicole.

 

She saw Nicole go to her car. It was parked somewhere isolated and it was only the two of them there. Waverly couldn’t take it anymore and she made Nicole look at by force.

 

“Waverly?” Nicole gave the small brunette a confused look.

 

“Say my name again.” Waverly said her eyes showing a different kind of determination and something else. Something that Nicole was not aware of.

 

“Waverly?” Nicole said unsure of what was going on.  

 

“Get in the car.” Waverly ordered, and all Nicole can do was nod and got to the driver’s seat and Waverly was on the passenger seat. “Drive.”

 

“What? Where to?” Nicole said confused as she looked at Waverly who had an unreadable expression in her eyes.

 

“Just drive and I’ll tell you the directions.” Nicole just nodded and was still not sure what was happening. She was afraid. This was the first time she saw Waverly on this state. Something was not right. She just can’t point at what it was.

 

They stopped to what seemed like Waverly’s house and Waverly got down.

 

“Come with me.” She said to Nicole in a commanding tone. Nicole was out of the car in an instant and she followed Waverly. She was so used to following orders that she didn’t questioned Waverly with what was happening. She was confused, but she was afraid as well that it may snap the young Earp, and it would not look fine.

 

She got inside of the house and when Waverly closed the door. Nicole was in pure shock when Waverly grabbed her by the arm and kissed her hard.

 

_Woah. What is happening?!_ Nicole thought to herself. She wanted to push Waverly away, but her body betrayed her when she kissed Waverly back with equal passion. It was a hungry kiss. Nicole can hear Waverly panting and she placed her hands on the younger Earp’s hips and pulled her closer.

 

Waverly pushed Nicole to the door and held Nicole’s face. The moment she kissed Nicole, all her frustration went out of the window. She knew that it was not fair for Nicole. She trapped her in her house and Nicole was not going to like this after, but she can’t stop. Not when the red head was kissing her back and holding her like she was the softest thing on earth.

 

They kissed for what felt like forever, but then Nicole needed to pull away for air. Their foreheads were still connected.

 

“Woah. What are you doing, Waverly?” Nicole asked the younger Earp. She loved it, but she was still not sure with what was happening.

 

“I hate you.” Waverly said as small tears started to roll down her cheeks. Nicole panicked and was not sure of what she needs to do. She just hugged Waverly because she was unsure of what she needed to say. It was the safest. She heard the brunette’s sniffles.

 

“I hate you! I like you and you don’t believe me. I have been doing my best to try and impress you and you still don’t give me a chance! I have never felt this way before!” Waverly said in between sobs.

 

Nicole didn’t know what she had to say. She was lost of words. She sure knew that Waverly liked her, and if she was being honest, she didn’t really hate the young Earp. Waverly on the other hand was not done with her speech yet.

 

“You are not a challenge to me. But I want you to know, that I never wanted someone so badly. So, tell me Nicole. How can I get you to like me?” She said resting her forehead on Nicole’s chest. The red head’s heart melted at the admission and she gave into the temptation that she had been fighting ever since the first day.

 

“You got me, Waverly. I like you too. Since day one.” Nicole admitted and hugged Waverly. The brunette gave Nicole the time to speak, and so she waited patiently.

 

“The first day, you got mad at us for sitting on your chair, I liked you then. I was just an idiot to deny it all the time. I’m sorry. I was never good with feelings. But I have a tender feeling for you, please forgive me.” She paused. “I tried to push it all away. I thought that I was just a flavor of the month for you. I’m sorry if I listened to what people were saying about you. I like you so much, and I hate myself for hurting you like this. Please forgive me.” She kissed Waverly’s forehead.

 

Waverly can’t believe what she was hearing. Nicole liked her! She kissed Nicole again, and this time, it was a bit more slower and sweet, and she stopped kissing Nicole and hitting her hard.

 

“So you mean that we could have been doing this for a long time already? You are so dead Nicole Haught!” She playfully punch Nicole’s arms and Nicole just caught her in between her arms, and pecked Waverly’s lips and gave her a dimpled smile.

 

“How can I make it up to you?” She asked Waverly.

 

“For starters, that smile. Don’t ever smile like that with other people. Capiche?”

 

“Yes ma’am. She smiled playfully. Now, let me make it up to you.” Nicole said. “Would you go out on a date with me, Mi lady?”

 

Wavery laughed. “Trying to impress me?”

 

“Well, I figured that it’s my turn to show you how much I like you now.”

 

“Okay.” Waverly smiled and leaned in to kiss Nicole but paused midway. “And Nicole?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have a tender feeling for you too.” Waverly said and kissed Nicole. It was the start of something new for Waverly and Nicole. Waverly surely get’s what she wants.

 

 -- _FIN--_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments on what you think about the story. Thanks guys! <3


End file.
